


Four times that Remy gave Pietro a gift and the One time that Pietro accepted

by ImperiusRex



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [4]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics, lorna deserves a vacation from these two idiots, pietro is so bad at flirting and accepting gifts, remy deserves a medal for trying to court him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Remy tries to woo Pietro with gifts but Pietro is very bad at flirting.[set during All New X-Factor]
Relationships: Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Remy LeBeau, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Four times that Remy gave Pietro a gift and the One time that Pietro accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day Four of Quicksilver Week - Romance

Pietro blinks at his room. There were flowers on every surface, flowers of every kind, it was filled to the brim with flowers. He is bewildered. He runs in the blink of an eye to Lorna’s door and knocks impatiently. Lorna opens the door and Pietro runs inside making her green hair fly as she yells out “Hey!”

He stops in the center of her room, “No flowers.”

“Uhhh no?” Now it’s Lorna who is confused, “Pietro what-” She doesn’t finish her sentence until her feet are being set on the floor of Pietro’s room that doesn’t have a flower pot on it, “Is going on? WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?”

“Flowers!” He flaps his hand towards the numerous plants, “How did this get past Several’s security? Why is this all here?”

She gapes at the room then plucks a cad out of the closest vase reading it she smirks, “Looks like you have a secret admirer.”

He snatches the card reading it _-For the handsome man next door-_ “Why is Doug sending me flowers?!”

Lorna rolls her eyes, “Oh my god. You can’t be this dense Pietro, your other neighbor.”

“Remy?!” Pietro exclaims, ignoring the way his heart double skipped at the thought of Remy sending him all these flowers, “He and I hate each other.”

Lorna throws up her hands and mutters under her breath as she stomps out of his room, at the door she throws her parting remark over her shoulder, “For a man who can read the entire encyclopedia in minutes you sure can’t read when someone is flirting with you.”

 _Flirting?!_ He doesn’t know how to handle this, he hasn’t ever really flirted with anyone except Crystal. Pietro donates all the flowers to the nearest hospital but made sure to take all the cards off of them.

The next day it was chocolates, he didn’t even know how Remy got the large chocolate bunny into his room while he was out, he wasn’t gone for more than half an hour! He doesn’t bother asking how Remy got into his room this time. Pietro was sure his new lock code was thief proof but apparently it wasn’t. He donates the chocolate too, which makes Lorna mad at him when he tells her.

“You could have left me some!”

“I won’t encourage this, tell him to stop.”

“You tell him.” She slams her door in Pietro’s face. Pietro kicks the door in frustration. The metal doorknob detached from the door and smacks him in the middle of the forehead before returning to its place, from inside Lorna yells. “Stop dragging your feet and tell him!” He glares at her door while rubbing his head.

He grumbles as he walks over to Remy’s door at a snail’s pace, he knocks. Remy opens the door wearing causal clothes and holding one of his cats. The mutant gives Pietro a smug smile, “You enjoyed the chocolates more than the flowers?”

Pietro refused to be flustered by that Cajun accent, “I donated all of it, just like the flowers, and anything else you steal for me. Stop flir- whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Aw ,Mon Chere you have wounded my heart, can’t a man show his blossoming affection for another man? If you aren’t the flowers and chocolate type then Remy’ll find something you like.” He winks and closes the door in Pietro’s face.

Pietro was getting pretty sick of doors closing in his face.

The next two days brings more gifts, clothes that fit him perfectly which made Pietro blush thinking about how long Remy might have been staring at him to get his measurements down. Jewelry on the next day, to which Pietro rolled his eyes when he saw all the sparkly gems laid about his room. He donated the clothes and returned the jewels to the places they had been stolen from. It wasn’t hard to figure out where he just had to check reports of missing jewelry from stores and museums in the last few months.

Remy would flirt openly with him since Pietro had stopped avoiding him and so he chose just to ignore him when they were in the same room. He wouldn’t ever admit it but Pietro found it strange yet intriguing to be courted. He just didn’t know what to do, which made him realize just how woefully inexperienced he was compared to Remy. Pietro didn’t want to make a fool of himself especially since this whole thing could be some weird joke Remy was playing on him. He wrestled with this every night, _was Remy being genuine? What would it be like to take him up on this offer? What would it feel like to kiss someone who wasn’t Crystal?_ He felt like he was on uneven footing and didn’t like that.

On Day Five, Pietro entered his room after a long day, all he was looking forward to was grabbing his towel and racing to the bathroom before Lorna so he could soak his aching muscles in a hot bath. He blinks, his room is filled with books, stacks of books, books of every size and color and subject. He gently picked up one of the books closest to him, it was a collection of Romani Stories, under that was a book about Greek Monsters and Myths, all around him were books about things that would have interest to him and felt… seen? As strange as that seems, he had always felt unseen whenever others were around, when Wanda was around all attention was often on her, when he was with the Avengers he was always in the background, and not to mention how ostracized he felt among the Inhumans. That Remy had been paying attention to the books that Pietro often read, that he cared enough to give (steal) him something he would love… it was a weird feeling unfurling in his chest. He grabbed a couple of books, his towel, and got to the bathroom in time before Lorna did and this time he slammed the door in her face. She yelled as she pounded her fist on the door.

“I’ll be quick.” He calls out, starting the tub.

“Like hell you will,” she grumbles as she stomped back to her room.

He sinks into the bath and enjoys a few hours of reading and silence.

Later he knocks on Remy’s door. When it opens he shoves a book at him a _“How to get back in the dating world”_ self help book, “Very funny.”

Remy’s red eyes flicker with amusement, “I thought you might be rusty.”

Pietro scowls, “I am not rusty… just not used to this. I swear LeBeau if you’re playing games with me-”

“Once again you wound me! Remy doesn't play games when it comes to matters of the heart.” He steps closer to Pietro and tucks a loose strand of wet white hair behind Pietro’s ear, “What do you say we go to dinner then Remy can show you how serious he is…”

Pietro grins sharply, “I accept.”

Remy is ataken back, he thought it would take more than that to convince Pietro, he narrows his eyes but accepts the challenge in Pietro’s voice, “Tomorrow night then?”

“I pick the place, you’re paying.”

Remy nods, and Pietro runs off. He stands at his door a minute looking after him before walking over to Lorna’s door, knocking she opens it, “God is Pietro out of the bathroom yet? I swear he takes ages for a man with super speed.”

“Yeah he’s out, and he accepted by invitation to dinner.”

Lorna had grabbed her towel and paused when she heard that, then she laughs and walks towards the bathroom, Remy keeps pace with her, “What? What is it?”

“I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Lorna says reaching the bathroom, stopping at the door she gives him a bit of advice, “If you can make it through the dinner then you’re already ahead of the game, the man eats like there is no tomorrow. Let's hope your wallet can handle it.” She closes the door on Remy's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
